


NovaHD Laser Tag

by sippingandshipping



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), immortalhd - Fandom, novahd - Fandom, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Surprise Ending, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Based on a popular laser tag prompt;"Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away"Things get sexy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	NovaHD Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story cause I adore this prompt and I had a fun idea to make it work with NovaHD
> 
> Credit to halleydoedog for the original prompt (http://halleydoedog.tumblr.com)
> 
> Original post: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/23/cd/36/23cd3687b3ff43f2f5c8e9a82fbc6aa7.jpg

The Cow Chop crew had decided to go out for a day of fun in LA. The weather was beautiful and they were ahead on their video schedule, providing the perfect opportunity to relax and reward themselves for their hard work.

Joe had heard about a new laser tag company that had just opened up in the city, and convinced the others to visit the venue and play a few games.

Everyone was excited, it had been ages since they had last played, and they hurriedly donned their sensor vests and guns.

Every member of Cow Chop was pretty average at laser tagging, all with the exception of Aleks, of course. He had taken the name Red Leader and was absolutely destroying everyone else on the field. By the end of the first game, he had a whopping 30 kills and hadn’t even died once.

As they all waited in the break room, Red Leader topped the leaderboard by a mile. When Aleks went to get himself a drink of water, the others all huddled together to plan.

“He’s absolutely fucking mental”, exclaimed Trevor, “We can’t even get close to him!”

“When you kill a player with a high killstreak, you earn all their points and more. Killing him is the only way we can possibly win this”, Joe explained.

“And just how in the hell do you suppose we’re gonna do that?! He’s like a bloody ghost!”, Brett cursed, “Come on James, he’s your boyfriend. Don’t you have any ideas?”

“I have a plan”, James grinned evilly, “But you guys are gonna have to keep him distracted. I’ll do the rest.”

 

* * *

 

Soon, the second game started and the plan was set in motion. Trevor, Joe and Brett had managed to confine Aleks near one of the edges of the map, but he was still raking in kills and hadn’t died.

“Is that all you’ve got?!”, his voice echoing across the barriers and his laughter resonant.

James used the distraction to his advantage, silently creeping closer before lunging out from his hiding place towards his boyfriend. Aleks saw the movement from the corner of his eye, and spun quickly around, trying to lift his blaster and deliver a death shot. James was faster.

James used the momentum to push Aleks against the back wall of the arena and pin him there. All Aleks could see in the darkness was the glow of their fluorescent vests reflecting in a pair of deep and ravenous eyes as they drew closer to him.

“J-James… What the f…”, Aleks’ startled yelp was quickly cut off as James’ tongue invaded his mouth.

James kissed him roughly, smashing his lips against those of his lover, and Aleks immediately melted back against the wall at the familiar feeling of his boyfriend taking control. It was like a fire had been ignited inside him, and he hungrily drew James closer, frantically claiming the mouth that was his to explore. All thought of the game had completely left his mind, drowned out by the intense waves of arousal that pulsed through his body. Aleks dropped his blaster and it bounced on the elastic cord connecting to his vest, as his hands weaved through James’ hair and he gently tugged. As James deepened the kiss, he was able to twist his hand under Aleks’ sensor vest and shirt, ghosting over his chest muscles to tease his nipple, coaxing a ragged moan from his boyfriend. Alek’s head snapped back against the wall and his eyes slid shut as all the air in his lungs was suddenly expelled in a heady gasp. He could feel his knees grow week as arousal pooled low in the pit of his stomach. James used the opportunity to kiss and suck a trail along his jawline and neck. Aleks could feel James’ hot breath as it tickled his ear, and he didn’t think it was possible for him to feel any more vibrantly alive than he did in this very moment…

**“Game Over, Aleksandr”**

The deep growl in his ear startled him from his desperate stupor, and his eyes snapped open just in time to watch James step back and shoot him point blank in the chest, before smirking and disappearing into the darkness. A siren signalled the end of the match and he looked up to the scoreboard to find that James’ team had secured victory by killing him.

As he leaned against the wall for support, Aleks tried to control his heavy breathing and cursed the lust-filled fog that had clouded his judgement.

Once he’d calmed himself down, he fixed his ruffled hair and clothes, and took off after James, vowing that his boyfriend would pay for this once he got him home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
